Tenchi Muyo! Icano no Purinsu-Prince of Icano
by MercuryMaikeru
Summary: The Prince of an Icy planet has decided to live on Earth. He doesn't know what awaits him, but he's eager to find out! Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Tenchi Muyo! Prince of Icano

Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day on the planet of Icano. The residents of the planet enjoyed the peace and tranquility. Only one was upset. I, the blue-haired Prince Maikeru, had nothing to do.

"Father," I said, "Is there anything productive I can do?"

"You can think of a suitable punishment for the prisoners." My father, King Masamune, said.

"I knew it would be useless asking you..." I said disdainfully. I was about to walk out of the throne room, until father called me again.

"I was saving you a gift," he said. He held up two cute cabbits.

"Actually, two."

I smiled and said, "They're cute."

"Well, they're yours to care for." father said. "I recommend that you name them. One is a girl, and one is a boy."

"The boy, Enerugi, because I can sense he is very energetic," I said.

Enerugi mewed excitedly.

"The girl, Tsuyo-sa, because I sense a strong heart in her,"

Tsuyo-sa purred.

"I've much business to take care of, so..." Father was cut off by a huge explosion.

A tall, dark-skinned, yellow-haired man with green eyes entered the room. He wore a yellow trench coat and yellow jeans. His entire form, and his sword, crackled with electricity.

"Masamune," He said.

"Nasanieru," Father said.

"I wonder how much your son would be worth. Maybe ¥800 billion. 900 billion. Maybe ¥100 trillion!"

"If you plan to take my son, you must be able to break his sword."

I was confident that I would win. I materialized a sword of extremely dense ice.

Nasanieru swung his sword at mine three times. The first did nothing. The next chipped my sword, and the third broke it.

"Too bad," Nasanieru said.

I looked down in shame...

It had been a few months on Nasanieru's spaceship. He forced me to learn how to fix spaceships so that I could keep his running. I was also forced to cook and clean. There was only one good thing to happen. I made four new friends.

One was Kera, the little princess of the planet Feulis. Her playful attitude and silky tail and ears were enough to cheer me up.

Another was Haruka, the princess of the planet Vulcanis. She was kind, but her determination to cook the finest meal was so intense, I nearly got burnt.

Also, there was Izumi, the princess of the planet Hyurio. She always kept me in high spirits, but she always drank more sake than intended.

Finally, there was Kirei, the princess of the planet Amuris. Her name means beauty, which suits her. I couldn't help but blush when she smiled at me. Her beautiful hazel eyes, silky pink hair, and kind-hearted smile were simply hypnotic.

One day, a Galaxy Police officer stormed into the ship. His name was Seina Yamada, a very unlucky person. But his bad luck helped him on missions against space pirates, like Nasanieru.

"Yamada!" Nasanieru exclaimed. "Not you again! Last time, you destroyed my ship! Whatever you want, just take it and leave! Just as long as my ship stays intact!"

"Release all of the kidnapped royalty!" Seina said.

"Pack all of your things up!" Nasanieru told us. "You're going with Yamada."

Promptly, me and the princesses left with Seina...

On the ship, Seina introduced us to his wives, Amane, Kiriko, Ryoko, Neiju, Hakuren, Karen, Gyokuren, and Suiren.

"Seina. Where are you from?" I asked.

"I'm from Earth," Seina replied.

"I've heard that Earth is an interesting planet," I said, "I've always wanted to go."

"Later on, I'll call GP Headquarters to send you an escort so that you can," Kiriko said.

I smiled.

"Lunch will be ready in a short moment," she said...

At lunch, I decided to pull a harmless prank. So many chopsticks were set at the table, this prank would be perfect.

When Seina was about to eat, I used my telekinesis to break his chopsticks. He picked another pair up, and I broke those too. It repeated many times. He became more irritated with each time. Eventually, I stopped...

Later in the day, an escort came to take me to earth. Her name was Mihoshi Kuramitsu.

"Maikeru," Kera said,"Will I ever see you again?"

I handed her a control cube that I made.

"With this, you can do anything," I said, "You can call me, or teleport to my location. Just say what you want to do, and it will make it happen."

Kera hugged me tightly.

"You can visit me anytime," I said.

I broke the hug, and handed the other princesses control cubes.

I was about to leave.

Kirei called my name, and I turned around. Then, Kirei kissed me.

She broke the kiss, and said, "Goodbye."

I sighed, and then I left...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Time came to land on Earth, I noticed that Mihoshi was asleep. I tried frantically to wake her, but to no avail. We landed in a lake.

I got out, dazed and soaked. I noticed a group of 5 girls and one guy.

"Hi! I'm Washu," one girl said. "Who are you?"

I was still dazed, but I had no problem answering.

"I'm Prince Maikeru, of Icano," I replied.

"Prince, huh? Well, why don't we marry and rule Icano together?" She asked in a somewhat seductive tone.

"Th-that's a bit too forward," I said disdainfully.

"Don't pay her any attention," Another girl said." She jokes too much... Anyway, I'm Ayeka, first princess of Jurai."

"It's nice to meet you, Ayeka," I said.

"Introduce yourself, Ryoko," The guy said to a girl.

"Oh, fine!" she said. "I'm Ryoko. You might know me as the space pirate Ryoko."

I tried to sense her power to see if she lived up to her reputation. I started glowing.

Her power was past my expectations. It was too much to handle. Her energy sent me flying into the lake.

When I got out, I was even more soaked than before.

The guy pulled me out of the lake.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm soaked, but otherwise fine," I replied.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I sensed that her energy was too much, so I was sent flying," I said.

"Well, she is too much to handle... Anyway, I'm Tenchi. I hope that the girls don't give you too much trouble."

I got up.

"Did Mihoshi cause you any trouble?" Another girl asked.

"No," I replied, "Why?"

"I'm her partner, Kiyone. I'm responsible for her." She started ranting on about how Mihoshi could have killed me.

I completely tuned her out.

"Hi! I'm Sasami," the last girl, who was obviously much younger than the others, said. "And this is Ryo-ohki." She held up a female cabbit.

I smiled, which, I think, made Sasami blush.

It made me wonder.

"Has anyone seen Mihoshi?" Kiyone asked.

As if on cue, Mihoshi came out of the water.

"Never mind," Kiyone said.

"My ship's a wreck," Mihoshi said with disdain.

"I'll get to repairs immediately," Washu and I said in unison.

She stared at me adoringly, which made me very uneasy.

"Since you're here, where will you be staying?" Tenchi asked. "More importantly, how much space will you need?"

"Just a closet," I replied.

"We've got an empty closet in my house. Follow me," He said.

He led me to his house, which seemed similar in size as my room in the palace.

I opened the empty closet. It was only big enough to allow one person in at a time.

"This will do nicely," I said.

"Are you sure?" Tenchi asked. "I could get my dad to build you a room."

"No need..." I said, only barely loud enough for him to hear.

He left, and I started working to connect the closet to my own private dimension...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Tenchi asked, "Are you settling in well?"

"I am settling in quite nicely," I replied cheerfully.

"Judging by your happy demeanor," Ayeka said, "I can tell that you slept blissfully."

"Indeed, I did," I said.

"But, how?" Mihoshi asked, "You were in a closet."

"I'll show you all something," I said. I led them into the "closet." The door now led to my dimension.

We entered my diamond palace. It shone brilliantly in the sunlight.

I showed them my castle interior, my gardens, and the gem mines, all tended to by robots.

"I created this dimension when I was five years old," I said.

"How old are you now?" Washu asked.

"Ten. A human would percieve my appearance as fourteen, but only because my species matures slightly faster than the human species."

Due to my distraction at the moment, I made the mistake of allowing the ice protecting my tail to melt, revealing my temptingly soft fur.

I felt a sharp stab of pain in my lower regions. Mihoshi was stroking my tail a bit too roughly.

"L-let g-go," I stuttered, "It h-hurts."

"It's so soft and cute!" She exclaimed.

I tried to pull my tail away, but I was immobilized.

"S-soften your t-touch," I said.

She did as told. Then I heard two familiar voices. They were my identical brothers, Hiroto and Mitsutoko. They looked my way, and smirked.

"What's with the girl stroking your tail, Maikeru-kun?" Hiroto asked.

"Long story," I replied.

"Anyway, we brought someone with us," Mitsutoko said.

Kirei walked out from behind them.

"Maikeru!" She exclaimed before hugging me tightly.

"Wait," I said, "How can you tell me apart from my brothers?"

"I know your behavior as I know my own, so I can tell the differences between you three," she replied.

"You do know me well," I said...

After a long session of introductions, we all left to eat breakfast.

"Kirei. Are you Maikeru's, girlfriend?" Washu asked.

"W-well, I w-wouldn't say that," Kirei said nervously. "We're just close friends."

"Don't put on that act," Mitsutoko said. "You even told Hiroto and I how much you love him!"

Kirei and I blushed brightly.

"And we know he loves you too," My brothers said in unison.

"Let's just get back to breakfast," Kirei and I said in unison...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I've been on Earth for a month, and it has been interesting. Humans certainly are a peculiar species.

One day, I heard a crash when I was talking to Ayeka. I looked out of the window, and saw a wreckage. Ayeka, Tenchi, and I went outside to find someone in the wreck. Eventually, we found someone, and he was all too familiar to me. He was my cousin, Masayoshi!

He stood up, brushed dust off of his uniform, and smiled.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Maikeru-kun!" he exclaimed.

I smiled and asked, "What brings you to this part of the universe, Masayoshi-kun?"

"I sensed the energy of the space pirate Ryoko near this area. In fact, I sense her in this house. May I enter?"

Tenchi nodded, and Masayoshi entered the house.

He found her in Tenchi's room, where she was vainly searching for Tenchi. She looked at Masayoshi and grimaced. "Damn. It's the bastard Masayoshi."

They both phased through the wall and I knew a fight was enseuing.

Masayoshi launched himself at her with his sword unsheathed. He swung his sword, but Ryoko dodged. She shot a ki blast, which was easily swatted away by his sword. He slashed at the air at the speed of light multiple times, creating wind blades. Ryoko dodged most of them, but the last one was too fast. It slashed her badly, and after a moment she passed out from blood loss.

Masayoshi snickered, and rose his blade to strike the final blow...


End file.
